Ironi
by Kertas Kosong
Summary: Killua mengenali sosok itu sebagai Gon– tanpa tahu setelahnya harus lega atau kecewa. Chimera Ants arc / Killua, Gon.


Sedikit banyak dirasanya, sesak ini membunuh.

.

.

**Ironi**

**Hunter x Hunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**

**I do not own the cover**

**Warning:** Chimera Ants arc (eps 131, eps 136), typo(s), EYD suka-suka, salah genre /?/

Happy reading!

.

.

Kala Killua bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris cokelat– yang dikenalnya begitu teduh kala menatap– bersinar nyalang di tengah hutan gelap berpelita cahaya bulan. Ia tahu rupa di hadapannya tak terisi jiwa yang sama. Atau itu memang dia ; terbutakan sakit dan perih yang menumpuk membentuk dendam.

Killua ragu ia benar-benar tahu. Bagaimana tubuh itu berubah dari ukuran semula dan tangan itu bergerak menyiksa, begitu buas sampai ia bertanya tanpa suara, mungkinkah itu memang dia yang biasa tersenyum padanya dan berjalan di sisinya?

Ah, ia takut jika itu benar.

"Gon," napasnya berat saat berkata. Ludah terasa pahit dalam kerongkongan, "Kaukah itu?"

Tetes-tetes bening jatuh dari mata itu, meluncur turun menyapu pipi. Lantas berucap lemah, "Killua."

Ia tidak mengerti. Apa, mengapa, bagaimana─

Ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berkuku runcing bergerak dari titik buta penglihatan sahabatnya, hendak mencelakakan. Dorongannya kalah cepat ; tangan kanan Gon telah terenggut putus bersama darah yang mengucur ditarik gravitasi. Bau pinus menyatu anyir dan amis.

"Tidak apa-apa," suara itu menariknya ke realita. Killua terkejut setelahnya, "Ini tidak sakit. Bukannya aku sok kuat, tapi aku merasa senang."

Masih ada, "Karena aku bisa jadi seperti Kite, seperti waktu itu."

"Gon," hanya itu yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Saat si pemilik nama kembali memakai kekuatannya untuk benar-benar menghabisi─ Killua tidak bisa tidak berteriak. Itu sudah di luar batas. Namun protesnya tak pernah mencapai ujung lidah. Pohon-pohon bergemerisik samar oleh napas berlatar gulita, ikut menyaksikan.

Bola jingga berbaur keemasan di tangan kokoh itu menyeruak dalam nyala-nyala.

"Gon!"

Refleksi warna hijau dalam keremangan malam, ledakan hebat serta cahaya membutakan juga tetes yang jatuh sekali lagi ; Killua melihat.

.

.

Kala ia duduk di lorong, di muka sebuah ruangan berisikan Gon di dalamnya, punggung ditopang dinding dingin, hidung disinggahi bau steril, kaki memijak lantai kaku ; memori memanggil.

Seolah kaset film yang berputar rusak─ hutan, malam, ledakan, cahaya, dan Gon.

Buku-buku jarinya mengepal, geram atas kenyataan di mana sahabatnya itu hidup ditunjang mesin berselang, tabung-tabung oksigen, ditentukan sebuah garis pada layar. Bahkan Killua ragu Gon memiliki setengah jiwanya di sana.

"Pada akhirnya, kau melakukan semuanya sendiri."

Mungkin ia tidak ada hubungannya, mungkin ia tidak mengerti. Tertinggal di belakang oleh Gon yang berada di depan─ dirinya hanya beban, bak timbangan yang berat sebelah.

"Sama seperti biasanya, aku selalu terima beres."

Kali ini tak akan dibiarkannya. Akan ia sembuhkan– pulihkan Gon. Gon berhutang maaf ─

Gigi mengertak juga safir meredup.

"Jadi, kau harus minta maaf!" teriaknya menggema di lorong sunyi. Bahunya bergetar pelan. Tidak, ia tidak menangis. Ia tidak boleh.

Killua bahkan tak sempat berpikir– apakah bocah belasan tahun lain di luar sana punya masalah sepelik ini.

.

.

Knov terkejut mendapati kekosongan nyata dalam mata itu ketika tiba. Pula keputusasaan.

"Kau jaga dia sampai aku kembali," katanya lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Suaranya dingin menusuk, "Aku akan menyelamatkan Gon."

.

.

Kalau saja Morel sedikit lebih cepat memberitahu.

Kalau saja percakapan telepon dengan Colt sedikit lebih cepat terjadi.

Kalau saja.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Astaga ini apaan asdfghjjwjdl nggak jelas /nangis

Maafkan saya yang nyampah di sini tapi saya pengen banget bikin fic Gon-Killua dan terinfeksi rasa sedih kacangan yang entah darimana saya malah bikin drabble salah genre lalu– ah, selamat ulang tahun, Killua!

Silakan lempar saya. Oh ya, hai, salam kenal!

Dan Sends, saya lagi malas berahasia jadi ya you know who i am /heh

Maaf ini bukan Kuroro-Kurapika favoritmu itu. Kalau mau fic tentang mereka, buat saja sendiri untuk dirimu /dor

Nah, review jika berkenan? 8D


End file.
